


I Forgave You Long Ago.

by Sanata101



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Humor, Lesson 16 (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) Spoilers, Minor Character Death, Missing Scene, Past Child Abuse, Sad with a Happy Ending, Shall We Date?: Obey Me! Spoilers, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28007166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanata101/pseuds/Sanata101
Summary: (Spoilers for lessons 16 and 17! You have been warned!)Song forgives Belphegor, to the demon it shocked him to the core that she did, however she wasn't sure if Belphegor believes her completely.So to show that she places her trust in him, she tells him more about herself, about her past that not even Lucifer seems to know about.
Relationships: Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	I Forgave You Long Ago.

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Song's past and spoilers for Obey me up towards Seventeen and Sixteen, just warning you all yet again in case you all haven't seen them yet. Again, you have been warned.

Song was looking around outside of the Demon's castle, looking around with her left white eye. 

She was trying to look for Belphegor. The one who she trusts the most out of all the brothers in the Devildom. 

Don't get her wrong, she loves all the brothers, she really does and in her way, she always makes sure that's known to them, despite the fact that it's hard for her to show it from time to time. 

When she meet Mammon, at first she was scared of his threats, but does not try to show it, yet she does her best to show him that she appreciates him from time to time seeing as how his brother's call him things that she's familiar with from her father. 

She's also from time to time always tries to get into his schemes, despite the fact that she gets a bit scared of getting caught in the crossfire she stayed by him the entire time, and would sometimes take the blame for him. 

Then there was Levi, he scared her half to death when she thought he was going to kill her when they had that TSL contest thing. She never thought that after that, she would become friends with the otaku demon, a best friend that she never thought that she would have at all in her life again. 

She never knew much about games until she had asked him to see if she could teach her how to play them. So of course didn't have a choice but tell him that she's never been able to play games because she wasn't really able enough to buy them on her own when he asked her the reason why she never played any kind of games in the human world at all. She was relieved when he took the bait, and since then she played games and watched anime with him as well after they both made a pact together. He mostly enjoys seeing Song sometimes getting frustrated whenever she losses to 

Asmo, she wasn't really sure how to feel about him, she feels slightly uncomfortable but yet, she always gives him advice whenever he asks her a question in what kind of shampoo or any kind of style he should use, of course she would pick at random, and when she does she somehow managed to pick the right things to pick for Asmo. She doesn't know weather or not to think he's letting her pick on purpose and decided to use the opposite kind of shampoo/conditioner just because she's some human or he really is actually just using them because she really does give out the best advice to him like he says. 

After when they made the pact, it was like a switch was flipped. And now Asmo is asking her which make up style and other things for her go best with her, Song of course wasn't ever used to it so she would always tell him that he should decide what he thinks would look good for her since she wasn't really sure. He of course always makes sure the girl takes care of herself, making sure her nails get clipped, he tries to get them painted but she refused to do so, not really a fan of putting it on her, it's the same with putting on make up as well. She's not really they big of those types of things, when he asked her the reason why, she told him what her mother told her once when she was still child back when she was still alive, that even if you love yourself as much as you want, it won't always mean that others will love you as well. 

Satan was someone she can tell that likes to hide their true emotions behind a smile. Because she can tell that like him, she never really experienced any other emotions. However the only exception was that they both only felt one emotion their whole lives, then again she knows Satan has lived far more longer than she has, even so thought she felt like she can understand how she feels in a way. 

During the body switch accident, she never expected that she would end up bonding with Satan, nevertheless, she was glad that she helped him and Lucifer get to know each other better. 

When they made the pact, she tells him all about the story books she's read in the human world, though the stories she's read were mostly something related to children's books, but she does tell him mostly about the mystery books she would read, she was surprised herself that she even managed to remember the books she's read so long ago. Often times though she asked him that if he wanted to, he can help her with his anger problems if he feels the need to lash out at something, something like an anger management program. 

She tells him that back then she had help with some anger problems as well, she never describes how bad it was, knowing well that if she did it's possible that he might react in two ways. One way is that he would possibly laugh and not believe her, or two he could end up actually believing her if she tells him that the anger she has completely rivaled to his own to the point where she would end up killing someone. 

Which was what she did in a blond rage, however she never told him that, and she will die making sure she keeps that secret due to the fact that she didn't want anyone to think that she was a complete and utter monster. 

As for Beelzebub, she adores him, she always thought that he was such a gentle giant, back then though for a moment when Mammon made her his "accomplice" for eating his custard. 

When she protected both Beelzebub and Luke, she was scared, of course she was scared when she stood with her arms stretched out to protect them from Lucifer, but she knows that protecting them was the best thing she could do, she wanted to protect Beel, she wants to because she knows that Beelzebub missed Belphie, so much. Since then, she decided to help Belphegor for Beel. 

However, that wasn't the only reason why she decided to help the seventh born. 

The reason why she did was because... Well, she just felt like there was a connection between her and Belphegor... Not only that but, she can tell that the demon had different motives in wanting to escape from the start, despite this, she decided to help him. 

Despite knowing his true intentions, she decided to help him, because she realized later on that since she's met Belphegor... His entire family was broken... It looked like there was a huge crack in it that was about to break apart. 

It was at that point on she decided to do something about it, but she never expected Belphegor to...

_"TIME TO DIE!"_

_"I hate humans, I hate them more than the three realms."_

_"Blame yourself for being fooled. You should never trusted me."_

'That doesn't matter...' She thought to herself as a smile graced herself, even though she felt sad that she never died completely, even though she never got the chance to talk or see her mom and sister again she knew that she had to help Belphegor and save his brother's like Lilith wished of her. 

So she decided to keep that promise, and decided to go and help Lilith's brothers, to save them. 

Though there are times where she wishes that she could see her mother again, feel her warmth, to hear her soothing voice and let her sing her lullabies that would help her sleep. 

She felt so alone... And she hates to secretly admit it but she still feels that way, even though the brothers stated that she is apart of their family. 

She doesn't believe that she deserves that, and she probably never will no matter what due to the fact that she would end up causing problems to the point where her own friends and family could get killed. 

No matter who she trusts, she thinks she would hurt them in the end. That's what she's thought ever since her first friend went missing, the one friend who gave her life a meaning to keep going again, but now she's gone. 

Snapping back in reality when she realized that she was at the lake she stops when she sees the familiar demon form, sitting on the grass to stare at the large lake, making her eye go wide at the sight. 

"Belphegor..." She whispered his name, and as if the wind echos it, she sees the demon turn his head to look up at her and she sees him smile at her. 

"I was wondering who it was that saw me, it's only you Song." Belphegor smiles at the purplenette who felt her heart skip a beat at the sight of it.

 _'His smile is so cute...'_ She thought to herself. 

"Hey, are you sure it's okay to be off on your own and coming to a spot like this?" He asks Song as he sees her go and sit next to him on her knees. "They must have told you by now that your tonight's other guest of honor, right?" 

He sees the girl nod her head, looking at him with her eye that shined white just like the moon he was staring at in the sky. "I actually cane out here looking for you." She says softly, her cheeks turning pink as she looks back at the water as she stared at their reflections and see that he was still fixing his gaze on her. 

"Really?" He asks, slightly surprised at that. But then he let's out a chuckle, closing his eyes and shakes his head a little.

"Well, you certainly have weird tastes, don't you?" He asks her. Causing the blush on her face to turn a dark red and she shyly looks away from him. "I-I mean... It's the thought that counts, right? It's not my fault that I got curious and decided to go look for you." She says with a pout, making the demon raise a brow at her. 

"So what? Does that your an expert at finding me or something?" He asks and sighs and goes laying on the grass again. "And after all that planning just to find a place to relax and be away from the party just to come here and relax in peace..." Song giggles covering her mouth but then asks him with a worried look. 

"Would you rather be alone? If you want I can head back." She says and sees Belphegor look at her and saw him frown, then sees him look away from her again.

"I never said that..." He stated, smiling at her. "In fact I had a feeling that you would come find me..." He moved his hand and gently placed it on top of hers, gently squeezing it as he stares at her. "So, I don't have a problem with you being here." 

Song blushes at the smile Belphegor gave her, feeling her heart skip a beat. This demon has no idea what he does to her, not at all, at least that's what she thinks to herself. 

"... I'm glad..." She says softly kindly smiling at him but then noticed the look in Belphegor's eyes... Despite him having a smile on his face, she could tell that his eyes were showing a whole other meaning. 

His eyes held concern and slight fear. 

"Belphegor... You know I'm not scared if you, right?" The white eye girl used the demon of Sloth's full name as she stared at him, her bangs moving slightly but don't show her eye. 

Belphegor looked to the side as his smile fades in an instant, breaking Song's heart as she heard him sigh. "... I don't get why your not..."

"I said I forgave you that one time when we were at RAD, right?" 

"Yes, but how do I know your saying the truth?" 

Song stared at Belphegor in silence as she searches into his purple and pink eye, just like how he was searching into her pure white eye that shined just like the moon that shined above over them and the lake. 

Both of them were searching deeply into each other, as if trying to tell what the other was thinking and what the other should say. 

"... Your not the only one who hated humans before Belphegor." Song said the words firmly with honesty and sincerity laced into them.

That send Belphegor to stare at her in complete shock, he did not expected her to say that, _at all_.

"W-What?" He couldn't help but stutter out and wondered if he had just misheard her. 

But the serious look on Song's face confirms that he wasn't just hearing things. "I'm telling the truth... I can explain the reason why I once did, if you want." She said, not bothered by Belphegor's shock look on his face as he tried to take in the words that she spoke. 

"... Are you... Sure you want to tell me?" He asks her, in which of course made the purplenette nod her head immediately as she turns to look at her lap. 

"Yes... besides... You and your brothers probably would have figured that out at some point in time." She stated and brings her knees close to her chest. She looks at Belphegor and softly smiles at him as she saw her look at her with a slight frown on his face, but then felt himself nod his head. 

"... Where do I start...?" She mumbles to herself, taking in a deep breath before sighing. 

_My mom and father were forced into a marriage, my mother's side of the family desperately needed money, even though she works really hard herself in order to get it, however it wasn't enough. So they had result to forcing my mother to marry any man that's willing to have her and to own their family company._

_My birth was... Unexpected. The doctors all thought that my mom was going to have one kid but it... Turns out that she was going to have twins._

Belphegor stared at her wide eyed when he hears the beginning of her story.

"So... You have-" 

"A sibling... Or, had one, at least." Song said and Belphegor felt his stomach drop when he heard her say the word "had", which he guesses that he will hear the explanation later as she continued with her story, yet he still wasn't able to feel calm as she continued. 

_Anyways, my older sister came first while I came out a few minutes later. She named my sister Swan, while she named me Song... You can probably tell why, if it really isn't obvious. She got so happy that she gave birth to the two of us... My father though._

_He... Wasn't all to glad about it, from what I heard._

_When I was born, I was a really tiny baby, and I wasn't able to really get that much air so the doctors did everything they could to save me._

_My mom said that I was a really tough baby even though I was small, that's why she called me her little tough warrior. However, when I got older over time I complained a lot whenever I don't see my sister and Mom, since usually they used to visit me all the time to give me my medicine, but when my sister was old enough to go to school, she wasn't able to see me as much._

_Since I had to stay at the hospital I wasn't able to go to school and had to be tutored at the hospital instead, I was the only child there so I never really made any friends at all... The only people I had were my mom and sister to come and see me. My father would never come to see me, he would only wait until he and my mom and sister would be done coming to see me to drive them back home._

_I would always ask my mom why he wouldn't see me, she would just say that he just was too busy talking with the doctors and ask about how I was doing so far with how I'm handling my medicine even though I won't take it unless my sister helps me take it._

_I hated taking the medicine, but when I'm with my sister she would help me take it while she gives me some of her snacks that she would bring to me, knowing we that it would help get rid of the horrible after taste from the medicine. After that, we would play together until the end of the day, both of us doing the same thing the other one wants. If I wanted to do something different she would be okay with it, if Swan wanted to something else then we would do something else because I know that it would be fun._

_The two of us were twins, odd ones at that since we don't really stick with the same things for long. But it didn't really matter to us on what others would think, or at least to what my sister would think._

_I kind of reacted the opposite of anyone thought bad about my sister and myself... I would end up shouting and getting upset really easily, heck I would even nearly try to hit someone if she or he would say something mean about us._

"So basically, you would turn into a mini Satan." Belphegor says with a teasing smirk, eyes glinting softly with a playful look.

Pouting the purplenette gently slaps his arm gently, causing a laugh to erupt from the sleepy demon who surprisingly wasn't even tired as he was listening to the long story.

To be honest Song thought that he would have fallen asleep by now, but it turns out it seems like he must be really interested in her life story. 

"Oh haha, very funny. Would you rather to make fun of me more or just continue to tease me until your brothers find us?" The purplenette asks with a bit of sass her voice, making Belphegor cover his mouth to make sure his laughter doesn't echo around the place to catch their attention. 

"Sorry, please continue." Resting his cheek on his fist he stares at her with his purple eyes, watching her with his charming smirk. 

Song shakes her head with a giggle before letting out a sigh, staring at the lake once again as she then continues her story.

_Because of my anger when dealing with the doctors forcing me to take the medicine at the right time, my sister decided that she would wake up early before school so she could come and see me in order for me to take my medicine._

_Of course, I was really happy with the idea even though my mom had some concerns about it for a while. I think she must have thought that my sister wouldn't be able to get the urge to wake up so early, soon after she was okay with it. My father though at first had been against it, saying that it would end up making him too tired to work as often, bug then Swan told him that even if that's true, it would mean he would still have enough time on his hands to get things done regardless._

_That was another thing my mom told me in what my father said._

_I barely remember much when I turned two and three, but I do remember my fourth birthday._

Belphegor watched Song was glaring at the water, clenching her hand into a tight fist as she does. The next words she said made him have a bad feeling on the inside. 

_It was the day where I never really realized that things were about to change for the worst._

_The day after my birthday, to which I can't remember at all what happened during that time anymore, my mother's family company got bankrupt, causing it to shut down. My father was being questioned by a ton of reporters and everything... When they asked what caused the bankruptcy, he said it was because of me._

"Why?" 

Song looks at the demon and saw how deeply angry he was, he was glaring at her with a dark look on his face, but she could tell that that his anger was at someone else. 

"... Because of the money that my mother had to use for my medication... And for how long I had to stay at the hospital." The purplenette says truthfully, and moved her hand over Belphegor's now shaking fist that stops and moved to wrap it around hers with a tight feeling, but not tight enough to break it. 

"... Something tells me that this just gets more worse from here." Belphegor says quietly.

Song nods her head at him, then let's out a long sigh before she moved to rest her head on his shoulder, not minding his he tenses as she squeezes his hand tightly in reasurence that things were going to be okay. 

_Soon after my father took all the remaining amount of money my mother and her family had left before it was gone and instantly he started using it to get beer and wine. He would drink until he would pass out or just wait until he could go to hurt my mother. I never knew about this at all because my mom and sister did everything they could to protect me, so my father wouldn't have to try and get me instead. My mom practically became a shield in trying to protect both me and Swan, however... That all ended because of me._

Belphegor frowned when he saw the tears forming in her left eye, how tighter she was gripping onto his hand as if it was the only lifeline she had left. 

_The beatings had gotten worse to the point where my mom had to be taken to the hospital right away after people saw that she had a head injury my father made on her head, after she got out of the hospital, she told me to never go near my father if I see him drinking something. My sister made sure I promised that I keep away from my father as well, so I did._

_However I... I ended up breaking both of those promises because I was i niave child._

_I remembered my mom bring really happy to her when I played her Lyre when she was in the hospital that one time, so I thought that if I do the same with my father he would probably happy too but... I was wrong._

_He got angry, really really angry. And he started to use a wind bottle to beat me over my right eye. I screamed and cried but no matter what I did, my father continued to hurt me, never stopping at all, all the while he shouted hurtful words at me that I started to believe are true during the trumatizing abuse._

_That everything, every horrible thing that he's caused was my fault, even though I never did anything._

_Once my mom came back she was horrified, my sister had cane down at some point and was a crying mess, I honestly didn't hear her run downstairs from our room because I had been screaming so much._

_It was then that I saw our mom and dad fighting, and I got seriously scared because I never seen them argue before. I couldn't really understand what they were saying but I was screaming and crying really loud, or was it my sister that was screaming and crying loudly? To be honest I don't even know anymore._

_But through the pain I move my head and saw my mom trying to grab our house phone, but then my dad had grabbed something from under the desk really fast._

_It was a gun. I recognized what it was since I would see my dad watch shows with those kinds of weapons there. He moved his hand to the trigger and shot my mom in the forehead, causing her to fall and hit the ground dead on the spot._

_I screamed and tried to go over to her but my father shouted at me not to move a step closer to her, out if complete fear I listened and turned to look at him and saw that his finger was on the trigger again, the gun making a sound that another bullet was set and ready to be fired._

_I shut my eyes, waiting for the pain and heard him pull the trigger but... I didn't feel the pain. I opened my eye and saw that my sister was in my arms, causing me to land on the ground._

_Her eyes were wide open and her blood had stained my clothes that I was wearing._

_I don't really remember much after what had happened. But ever since then I was stuck living with my father for the past fourteen years..._

"And it wasn't until I turned ten that I realized my mom and sister weren't going to come back to me anymore." She finished her story after what felt like forever. Sighing softly, she closed her eye and let's a tear roll down her face. _She hated it when she cried, and hated that at the same time she had to take her walls down._

When she looked up at Belphie, she was shocked seeing the look of anger and rage on his face. He was staring down at her with those same eyes that narrowed at her in hatred when he had killed her with his bare hands. 

Suddenly, the avatar of Sloth crushed the girl into a tight bear hug, causing her to freeze in shock. She could even feel Belphegor's tail wrap around her waist as if it could keep her from leaving him despite how tight his grip around her was.

"I'll kill him." He said, no sugar coating his words at all.

"W-What...?" She said, more surprised than startled by his words. 

"I'll kill him. He's the worst kind of human I have ever heard in my life, if anything I'm _appalled_ that he's even breathing the same damn air as you. I wouldn't be surprised if he was a demon, if he was here I wouldn't hesitate to make him feel _the same exact kind of pain that you had to go through. I would have tortured him for thousands of centuries before I could even think of letting him go down into the nine circles of hell. No, he deserves a fate WORSE than that!_ " The more he said these words the more angry he got. The demon of sloth had never heard of a human so _disgustingly pathetic_ in his entire life, oh if he had the chance to actually go to the human realm himself, he would find Song's father and actually show him the _true_ meaning of pain itself. 

If this taught Song anything at all in this moment if she was a different human, it's never to enrage the avatar of Sloth when he's at the peak of rage. 

But she's not a different human, and she isn't afraid of him. Not at all. 

"Belphie... It's okay." She tells him, which instantly makes the demon stare at her with his eyes wide and his mouth agape. 

"Okay? _Okay?!_ Don't be ridiculous! You can't possibly be thinking that your father doesn't deserve a worded fate than what you had to-"

He froze feeling the girl hug him in a tight embrace, causing him to cut off on his words as he felt the purplenette squeeze him tightly as best as she could. 

_"Belphegor. Listen to me."_

The demon felt the air get jump out of his lungs at that moment when he heard her say his full name for the very first time in a long time. She only used his full name now when she is serious, it's what she does with Beel, Levi and some of his older brothers as well. 

"You are right. He does deserve punishment... But... I don't think he deserves it in that way... Just... Let time take it's course, and we'll see what happens." She says to the demon, and Belphie frowns. 

"You can't actually be serious about going back up there." 

"I don't have a choice... I have to." The girl says sadly, and she felt the demon hide his face into her neck. "I haven't told Lucifer or the others anything yet. I'm sure Diavolo and Barbatos now know but... They might just understand that they know I want to tell the rest of your brothers and you in my own way." She says to him as she clutched onto his pancho, moving her head she spoke with honesty and sincerity in the words she chose to say.

"I wanted to tell you first because I want to make you see that I trust you completely... So that way you can trust me. Because I don't care if you try to kill me again, I would gladly let it happen if there was ever going to be a day if that's going to happen... Because if there is going to be a day when you and your brothers decided to leave me, I would rather have you kill me instead of leaving me to live my lonely life."

_Because if anything... You and your brothers now made me feel even more afraid that one day, you will leave me one day. Weather it be by force or not._

Belphegor's eyes went wide and looks at her with tears forming in his eyes, ones he thought that had dried at that moment just a week ago. 

But then, he let's out a small laugh and rests his forehead against hers, tears now fall down his face as he held her close. 

"You really are an idiot human... A stupid, foolish, selfless and caring human who only cares about others instead of yourself." He laughed a bit, moving his hand to the back of her head to keep her from moving away, the girl kept head in place though with no intention of moving away. 

"You need to learn how to care about your own life more..."

"Then I guess you're going to have to teach me on how to care about my life." She says, looking at him with a tiny smile that Belphie knew now that it was just an attempt to try and keep a wall up. A wall that will prevent her from breaking down into tiny pieces. 

"Because if you don't. I just might end up trying to save your brothers or you, even if your strong demons I can't stand seeing you all hurt."

_Especially if it's you. Because you make me feel love like no one has before and it scares me that one day your probably going to leave me too._

"Then I guess this might as well be the perfect moment for me to ask you this..." Belphegor says with a grin, moving so his hands were now holding hers, but he doesn't move his head from hers. 

Purple pink eyes meet a singular white eye, one that managed to shine it's way to the depths of his once cold heart. 

_If this will help you try to move on from this awful feeling of misplaced regret... Then I won't feel any ounce of regret doing this._

"Song... how would you like to make me yours?" Instantly, the question made Song's heart skip two beats if that were even possible. If these were one of these animes Levi watched, Song's eye would probably have turned into a heart at this very moment.

"But... Back at the town... You didn't want to make a pact with anyone at all." She said, and the demon nodded. 

"Well... I made it _sound like_ I wasn't interested in making a pact with anyone at all." He said but rests his forehead against hers. "But your different... You wouldn't turn me into a personal servant, working me like a slave and making absurd demands." He shakes his head a little and let's out a chuckle. 

"What the hell am I saying? It's you I'm talking about... You would _never_ do something like that to me or my brothers. Not in a thousand centuries." He said, moving his hand from hers and carefully touches her cheek that was near her hidden eye. 

_I won't let a single Demon, human, or angel hurt you. I will keep you close to me no matter what, you deserve so much better... You were torn apart, pieces to pieces at such a tender young age._

"Also," he pauses and looks away with his eyes, a pink blush dusting his cheeks as he felt his heart squeeze from the emotions he was feeling. Emotions he would have hated feeling for her kind. "I'd like it if I could be the closes demon to you... The first one you turn to for help wherever you need it." 

_I'm not going to let you experience it ever again... You don't have to feel afraid of anything anymore... Me and Beel will keep you safe from the harm this world comes._

He then looked back up at the human girl with his eyes, when he did it was his turn to feel his heart stop. He never expected to see the tears in Song's eye that start to fall down her face, nor the amount of love spiraling within it as well. 

He never expected to see the large, huge smile to be on her face, one that bore fruit of happiness that he could tell she hasn't felt in the past fourteen years of her life. 

His own heart felt like it was going to pound straight out of his chest from the sight.

_Ah... Was this how you felt when you met that guy? When you first fallen in love with a human, Lilith?_

_If it is... Then I finally understand how it feels... And I think she finally does too._

"Why are you crying?" He asks moving his other hand to wipe her tears, he watched her choke down a sob and uses her hand to touch his hand that rested on her right cheek and lean into it, and the sight of her teary smile made his heart strings pull. 

"I don't know..." She whispered honestly, but then she let's out a small laugh that made the demon feel like he was above cloud nine. Her laughter sounded just as soothing and sweet as her singing was. "I feel so h-happy... A-And I-I..." She giggled a bit as she sobbed, letting the demon wipe her tears away, both their cheeks were burning red. No doubt that if anyone else saw them they would probably think that they looked like sappy fools.

"I of course want to make a pact with you... If you really will allow it." She tells him, and instantly she sees the demon break into a huge grin and rest his forehead against hers. 

"Then, let's make it official..." He whispered quietly, and looks around her with his eyes, but then he looks at her hands. 

He could feel the pact mark that Beel placed on her left hand. So he looks at her right hand and softly smiles, taking it into his hand he placed a kiss upon it, his sigil appearing as the pact was made, the demon could feel the same tingle she was able to feel of the pact mark forming. 

"Here's to a long and lasting relationship, Song." He whispered quietly against her hand and looks into the girl's eye and saw her smiling softly at him. 

"I love you."

The words just flown right out of her mouth, they moved out so easily just like water rippling through a stream of a small little waterfall. 

And it just so happens that those very words were like music to the Demon's ears. He stared wide eyed and words get caught in his throat as he stared at the purplenette with his face now as red as a flaming tomato. 

His heart couldn't take it anymore. The emotions he's feeling were going to spiral out of control if he surely didn't do something right now. 

So, he did. 

He grasped her face with both his hands and kissed her, closing his eyes as does. The human girl froze in shock, not sure what to do, but she slowly closed her eye and kissed him back. 

The kiss was gentle, but not too passionate. It was deep, but not too rough. 

It was simple and calm, and just right. Just like how music can be flown through the sound of a lyre, as easily as sleeping through into a sweet dream.

Pulling away, the demon rests his forehead against hers and chuckled seeing how daze she was.

"Did you die?" She nods, because it's obvious that she did.

"Y-You can't just expect me not to after suddenly kissing me like that..." She whispered softly to him, her face a scarlet shade of red as she looked at the avatar of Sloth who smirks, despite the fact that, he too, was blushing a bright scarlet. 

"Well it's your fault for saying I love you first before I could." The demon says calmly, watching how Song's eye goes wide yet again. 

"Ah! Look, it's... Ugh, what's Song doing all the way over **there**?" Asmo asks when he sees Song and Belphie close together. 

"And Belphie is over there too..." Beel says with a smile on his face, seeing the both of them. 

"Heeey! Song, whaddya think you're doin'?! Did ya forget you're the guest of honor?!" Mammon calls out, catching both the human and the avatar's of Sloth's attention. They both turn their heads to look and see Mammon, secretly glad that he never noticed how close they both were to each other. "Get back to the party, on the double!" Mammon called waving them over. 

Belphegor sighs shaking his head. "It's hard to have much time alone to talk when you're that popular, huh?" Belphegor questions rising up from the ground and Song nervously laughs rubbing the back of her neck and quickly fixes her messy face so Asmo or the others don't notice the tear stains. 

"Yeah... It can't be helped though now can it?" She asks him and the demon shakes his head, then holds out his hand to her. 

"Come on, Song. Let's head back." 

_Let's go back to where you belong... To a place where you will never be left alone again._

Song softly smiles and then moved her hand and takes it, using her right hand where Belphegor could feel his pact pulsing through it. 

He could feel her emotions run through him as he touched the pact, the emotions she's feeling for the first time, the first time she's actually felt cared for, the first time she's felt that she can give this chaotic family he has a chance to be apart of now that they see her as apart of it. 

The first time she's ever felt someone love her, and the first time she's felt so much love for someone like him that shouldn't be deserved, yet it was. 

Because she understands him. 

"It's not because you're Lilith's descendant that I want to protect you and keep you safe." Belphegor says to her and softly smiles as he held her hand close to him. "Lilith was very special to me, she was my sister... But you're not her, Song." He says and moved so Song could stay close to his side. 

"I want to do it because you're _you_." He chuckled, giving the girl a closed eye smile and used his free hand to boop Song on the nose. 

"And don't you forget it." 

Song giggles shaking her head then rests her head against his. "Of course I won't."

_I'll never forget. Just like how I never forgotten how you killed me._

_But that's okay._..

"Now let's go..." Belphegor says and held his arm out for her and Song took it instantly and hugged it tightly, closing her eye as she walked with him, both ignoring how Mammon and Asmo stuttered and complaint about on how too close she was to Belphie.

But the girl never let go of her demon's hand. 

_Because I forgave you long ago on that day._

_And that's the only thing I will never regret doing for the rest of my life._


End file.
